


I just wanted to say thanks

by Ruby_slippers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slippers/pseuds/Ruby_slippers
Summary: Ben and Callum are deliciously in love, completely in love, but what happens when someone wants Ben and just won't take the hint...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	I just wanted to say thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Really appreciate comments and feedback :-)

The sunlight was creeping through the curtains, directly into Ben’s eyes, twinkling and pulling him from his sleep.  
He rolled over crumbling, placing on his glasses his grabbed his phone to check the time. Oh it’s 6.56 how annoying when the alarm was set for 7.  
Sensing his movement, Callum’s long fingers sought Ben out, scrambling across the bed in his sleep to find his man.

Ben turned off the set alarm on his phone, taking off his glasses and moved back towards his man, placing gentle kisses on his cheeks and nose. Callum smiled as he started to stir.

“Good morning beautiful” Ben smiled at him.

“Good morning yourself, what a wonderful way to wake up”

“There’s nothing better to wake up to”

Callum moved forward to kiss Ben, sweeping his hands up to cup Ben’s face.

“Nothing better than waking up to you” Callum whispered.

“Hmm” Ben hummed as he moved over to straddle Callum, wrapping his hands around Callum’s neck as Callum sat up and pulled Ben closer into his body, and into a gentle kiss, that quickly became deeper. Callum slipped his tongue into Ben’s mouth as he gently removed Ben’s t-shirt his hands running up and down Ben’s back. Ben’s fingers moved down to the base of Callum’s t-shirt bringing it up to go over Callum’s head.

“How much time have we got?” Callum whispered into Ben’s ear.

“I can be late if you can?”

“I don’t need to be in until 10”

“Then we have until 10”

“Mmm” Callum hummed “then let’s get naked”

“Your wish is my command” Ben winked.

With a heaving chest Callum collapsed onto Ben’s chest.

“Oh baby” Ben exhaled, also breathing heavily. “It just keeps getting better”

“Oh yeah?” Callum smiled.

“Yeah” Ben smiled as Callum moved off him, moving to his side, wrapping his arms around his lover.

“I love you”

“I love you so much Cal”

Callum took a hand up to Ben’s face and gently ran it down the side of Ben’s face.

“I need to shower”

“Surely not alone?”

“Ben, since when I have ever showered alone?”

“Insatiable!”

“Only since I met you. Now come on, I need to get ready for my training, not all of us can go in when we feel like it” Callum got up from the bed, arm stretched out towards Ben. Ben grabbed Callum’s hand letting himself be pulled up and out from the sheets. 

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist his chest pressed into Ben’s back as they walked towards the bathroom.

Once inside Ben turned on the shower, and in turn they stepped up and into the bath and underneath the water. Now facing, they created their daily, rain kiss. Deep, intense hard kissing that always left them breathless. This was only the start of their morning joint fun time wash.  
Breaking the kiss, Callum immediately fell to his knees and swiftly took Ben into his mouth. Ben exhaled quickly, as Callum’s hands ran up and down his thighs, ending with a cupping and gentle squeeze to his backside. Gaining speed and intensity, Callum gently hummed as Ben’s legs began to tense, his orgasm imminent.

“Oh god, Oh Cal, oh baby” as he came into Callum’s mouth.

Callum looked up as Ben opened his eyes, swallowing down his lover’s essence.

Ben gripped the wall, panting as his smile went from his mouth up to his eyes.

“What a way to start the day!” He exclaimed as Callum rose to his feet. Ben placed a gently peck to Callum’s lips. “Your turn baby” Ben smiled as he dropped to his knees.

At 9, both now dressed and outside their flat, Ben and Callum a gentle goodbye kiss, that quickly turned deep and passionate.

Finally breaking away, breathlessly yet again, Callum held Ben’s face in his hands, as their foreheads came together.

“Ok I had better go. I hate saying goodbye baby.”

“I know babe, but you are still new and need to make a good impression. I’d happily stay in bed all day.”

“How many days until we can?”

“Not many babe. I love you, see you later”

“I love you too baby” Callum gave Ben one more kiss, then turned and walked towards the tube.

Ben stood for a moment watching him walk. This view will always take my breath away he thought to himself, as Callum turned around and blew him a kiss. Ben blew a kiss back, and smiled.

It was a typical day at the car lot. Ben sat at his desk, bored filling in some paperwork when he walked in.

“Good morning” Ben looked up. “Can I help you?”

A tall dark haired man was standing in front of him looking stunned. “Er, um, hi.”

“Is everything ok?” Ben looked confused.

“Yes, yes, of course.” He cleared his throat, composing himself “ there’s a Ford that you have out the front there, I was wondering if I could take a look?”

“Sure absolutely, no problem. Let’s take a look, maybe a quick test drive?” Ben flashed a smile, and the man blushed. “Oh dear Ben thought, this was going to be an easy sale, just using a bit of the old Mitchell magic!”

40 minutes later, following a test drive and a chat whilst looking under the bonnet, they were back inside looking at the paperwork.

“Right then Tom, let’s see what we can do for you”

“Thanks Ben, this is great” Tom flashed a smile at Ben, eyes looking deeply into Ben’s.

“So are you thinking finance?” Ben said turning to the computer on the desk in front of him.

“Yeah, yeah I think so”

“Most people go for 2 or 3 years, what do you think?”

“2 years, probably, if I can pay about £250 a month”

“Right” Ben said putting all of the details into his computer.

“Right Tom, I think we’ve got it” he turned his computer screen around to show Tom the deal “What do you think, does this work for you?”

Tom leant forward to move the screen closer to him, putting his hand on top of Ben’s at the same time.

“Yeah, think that looks fantastic” he said smiling suggestively at Ben.

“Great” Ben said moving his hand away. “Right then I’ll finish this up and get started on the credit check. I’ll let you know as soon as we’ve got the ok and then we can think about the pick-up date”

“Date?”

“When you can come and get the car”

“Am I wrong here Ben? Just thought I know my gay dar”

“You aren’t wrong mate, this is just one taken boy, but thanks for the offer. Happy still to sell you the car though” Ben smiled to alleviate the tension.

“Well you can’t blame a guy for trying” Tom smiled back.

“Hmm” Ben gently laughed. “So, like I say, I’ll be back in touch to sort out pick up day. CAR pick up day in due to course” 

Ben stood up and put out his hand “nice doing business with you”  
Tom stood taking Ben’s hand. “Absolutely”  
As he moved his hand away Tom lightly brushed his little finger against Ben’s hand.  
Bit creepy Ben thought as Tom left, but hey ho a good deal done, so all in all a good day.  
To break the thoughts Jay arrived with some coffee.  
“Just saw a geezer leaving, any good?”

“Yeah, he’s going to take the Ford”

“Oh nice one”

“Yeah cheers. He asked me out too.” Ben laughed.

“Really? I can’t believe that he couldn’t sense Callum all over you!”

“Don’t worry I’m a one man, man, made it clear, happy as I am”

“Happy, delirious more like, you two put us all to shame”

“Yeah, yeah, alright” Ben said looking down.

Ben arrived home slightly late. As he climbed the stairs to the flat he could hear gentle romantic music.

“Honey I’m home!”

“There you are” Callum appeared holding a beer moving straight in for a kiss. “Missed you”

“Missed you too babe, it’s been a long day”

“Good day, bad day?” Callum said brushing a strand of Ben’s hair to one side.

“Good day. You?”

“Just got a whole lot better” Callum smiled. “I ran us a bath”

“You are so right” Ben said, grabbing Callum’s hand and moving towards the bathroom , kicking off his shoes as he walked “this day did just get a whole lot better”

The next day began as it always did. Ben and Callum wrapped around each other, indulging in their usual morning routine of sex and saucy shower, before separating for a day’s work ahead. Nothing unusual happened until 11am.

Ben was just finishing on the phone finalising a couple of deals when Tom walked in.

“Morning Ben”

“Tom, hi how are you?”

“Great thanks” Tom flashed a smile. “Coffee?” holding out a disposable cup.

“Um, thanks, very kind of you”

“No problem, just wanted to drop by and say thanks.”

“Thanks for what?”

“The great car deal.”

“Oh sure thing, I’m happy that you are happy”

Tom gulped.

“With the car” Ben clarified, “happy that you are happy with the car”

From the bag he was carrying, Tom then placed a piece of coffee cake on Ben’s desk.  
“Well I just wanted to stop by and give you this as well, a bit of elevenness” 

“Right, again very kind Tom, thanks so much, but really not necessary. I’m still waiting on your finances being confirmed, I’m expecting all the paperwork back later today, so I’ll let you know then”

“Great, I’ll forward to hearing from you” Tom said with a smile and left.

That was a bit weird Ben thought. But he does know I have a fella, so it’s probably harmless.  
The thought of his fella made Ben’s mind wander, to Callum’s eyes, Callum’s lips, Callum’s arms, Callum’s hands, Callum’s…

“So what time do you think you’ll know?”

Tom had burst back through the door breaking Ben’s thought process completely.

“What? Oh, um probably mid-afternoon”

“What if you don’t hear today?”

“I really think that I will”

“Well could you let me know either way?”

“Absolutely, I’ll contact you with an update by the end of the day”

Tom smiled again. “So I’ll hear from you later?”

“Sure Tom, I’ll let you know later”

Wow, Ben thought, he’s keen, but I hope it’s just about the car.

At 3pm he got the confirmation, Tom was all approved and good to go. He called him but he didn’t answer so he left a voicemail asking him to get in touch so that they could arrange for him to come and collect the car.

Ben locked up at 5.30, Tom hadn’t called back, but that was no problem, he would try him again in the morning.

Arriving home he was back before Callum and decided to start on dinner. Or rather to order in a rather tasty Chinese. Callum arrived just after 6, just as the takeaway appeared.

“Oh beautiful you read my mind, yum” he exclaimed kissing Ben on the cheek.

“A Chinese and a movie yeah? Some cuddle time on the sofa?”

“Perfect” Callum whispered into Ben’s hair. “I’m just going to get changed”

An hour later, snuggled up tightly on the sofa, Ben lying in Callum’s lap Ben’s phone started to ring on the kitchen side. Ben groaned, “Oh who is that?” He walked over to the kitchen picking it up.

“Ben Mitchell”

“Oh Tom hi” he said turning his back to Callum. Callum raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Yep fine thanks, um, thanks for coming back to me, although in the morning would have been fine.”

“Well I’m at home now so I don’t have the diary with me, we keep it in the office, but if you wanted to come by tomorrow I don’t see why that would be a problem.” 

“Sure.” 

“Ok.” 

“Well.” 

“Great.”

“Ok”

“See you –“

“Yes that’s right”

“See you – “

“Great”

“Yes”

“Great”

“See you tomorrow then”

Ben ended the call and put his phone back down, walking back to the sofa, head resting once again in Callum’s lap.

“Everything ok?”

“Yes just a guy who’s buying a car, wants to come by tomorrow and pick it up”

“Bit late to be phoning”

“Yeah well he is a bit keen”

“Is he now? Just on the car I hope!”

“Well…”

“Well?”

“He did ask me out”

Callum’s body tightened.

“Did he now?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry baby, I told him I’m a taken in-love guy”

“Hmm, good. Because you are” Callum said running his fingers through Ben’s hair as he unpaused the film. 

“I know, I know. Love you”

“Love you too Ben”

When Ben arrived at the car lot the next day Tom was waiting on the doorstep, 2 coffees in hand and beaming smile.

“Good morning Tom, you are keen!”

Tom’s eyes glowed. Going inside, Ben quickly pulled together all of the paperwork.

“Coffee for you” Tom said.

“Well thanks again, very kind, but you really didn’t need to. Anyway, here we are…”

Ben organised the documents, and put out the 2 sets of keys.

“Right let’s get these all signed then I can show you to your new car!”

Waving Tom off half an hour later Ben was relieved, a good sale and hopefully the end of his interaction with Tom, the whole thing had been a bit weird, just overfriendly. But never mind it was all done now, and on to the rest of the day.

Callum fancied an early night later, so at 9 they decided to go to bed. Of course this really meant a bit of fun first, and at 10, they were snuggled up sleepily, bodies entangled waiting for sleep to come when Ben’s phone started to ring on the bedside table next to him.

“Odd time for a call” Callum said.

“Yeah. Ben Mitchell”

“Oh hello Tom, is everything alright?”

“So you are enjoying the car then?”

“Great, great”

“Well it is a bit late so I am actually off to bed, so-“

“Right, sure if she is looking for a little run around then I am sure that we can help”

“Absolutely, see you tomorrow then. Goodnight”

Ben placed the phone back down. He could feel Callum’s eyes on him.

“Right Ben, who the hell is this guy?”

“Just a bloke who bought a Ford off me”

“Ringing at this time of night? What did he want?”

“Just to say how happy he is with the car, and – “

“And?”

“And that he is going to bring his sister in tomorrow, as she needs a new car too”

“Baby, are you sure you told him that you were taken? This sounds like he’s making a play for you”

Ben fell back into Callum’s arms, head on Callum’s chest, holding him tight.

“Babe, even if he is interested, you know I am not. I adore you”

“I adore you. Just don’t fancy having to compete for my man”

“Who’s competing, you’ve already won, you always win. I love you” Ben sat up and kissed Callum, before settling back on his chest again. “I will never love anyone like I love you”

Day 3 of Tom.  
At 9.30 he sprung through the door, almost dragging a poor dark haired girl with him, who was clearly his younger sister.

“Morning Ben, how are you?” he said excitedly.

“Tom, good to see you. I am assuming then that is your sister?”

“Yes this is Gemma”

“Ben Mitchell, nice to meet you.” Ben extended his arm and shook Gemma’s hand.

“So what are you looking for?”

“She just needs a little run around really. Nothing fancy, but she hasn’t had a car in a while and needs one now, you know, so I said to her I know the guy, he’s the best car salesman I’ve ever known. So we were thinking about the little Citroën out there, weren’t we Gem?”

Gemma sighed. Ben didn’t think she really cared about this at all.

“Ok that sounds great, Gemma do you fancy a test drive?”

“Sure, ok”

“Can I come too?” Tom winked at Ben. Oh god, Ben thought, he really did just do that. Callum is not going to like this.

“Of course Tom, but Gemma and I will need to be in the front”

“Absolutely, absolutely, I’ll be in the back out of the way”

40 minutes later, they were back. Ben hadn’t meant to be this long, but an accident kept them stuck in unexpected traffic. He really wanted to get out of this car and away from this odd situation as soon as possible.  
Back in the office it was decision time for Gemma who decided to go ahead. Ben was fairly sure that this was not really her decision, and as the car was on offer she produced a credit card to pay.

“All through Gemma, that’s great. So it’s up to you, you can take the car today, or we can give it a good old clean and you can get it tomorrow”

“I think that it would be lovely to get it fresh and clean tomorrow Gem don’t you?” Tom said excitedly.

Shocking, Ben thought, oh great, day four of Tom.

At home that night Ben felt on edge. He was going to have to tell Callum about this now. There was no denying this guy was acting weird, and he didn’t seem to have registered Ben’s refusal of a date with him.

Washing the dishes following another delicious pasta dish of Callum’s Ben decided to broach the subject.

“Babe?”

“Yeah” Callum handed Ben the clean wet plate

“You know that guy I sold the car to?” Ben said taking the plate and drying it with the tea towel in his hand.

“The one who asked you out?”

“Yeah him.” Ben paused, Callum stopping the washing up and looking at him. “Well, he’s been a bit persistent lately.”

“What you mean by persistent? I thought he had the car now?”

“He does”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Well he came by again today with his sister, and she has now bought a car”

“Right”

“And he’s coming by again tomorrow so that they can pick it up. I did offer that they could take it today, but he was insistent that they come back tomorrow”

“So he’s been in every day this week”

“Yeah, and he also um,”

“What?” Callum sighed.

“Well he winked at me today.”

“Ben, baby, this man has clearly got a thing for you. What are you doing to encourage him?”

“Nothing, he knows about you. I did nothing but sell him a car, and now I can’t get rid of him!”

“Ok baby” Callum wiped his hands off on a tea towel, then wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist. “It would seem that the idea of me isn’t enough, he needs to actually see me, so why don’t I pop in tomorrow when he comes in? You know I’m not working so I can do that”

“Really?”

“Yes as you are so irresistible” Callum put his head to the side of Ben’s bending down to nip his ear lobe “We will just have to show this guy that you are most definitely not available”

“Ok” 

“But now I think that we are done with dishes” Callum said kissing down the side of Ben’s face and moving to his neck. “I think we need some bedroom quality time”. Lifting Ben up into his arms and walking towards their bedroom.

The next day Ben and Callum both went over to the car lot.  
Callum took a seat in Jay’s chair, humming to himself as Ben put on the kettle.

“Cuppa babe?”

“Yeah, nice, thanks” Callum smiled.

At 9.30 Tom and Gemma came bustling in, walking straight towards Ben not even seeing Callum.

“Morning Ben” Tom said beaming smile.

“Ah, good morning Tom, Gemma, how are you both?”

“All the better for seeing you, of course” Tom said winking.

Callum stood up walking past Tom and standing beside Ben wrapping his hand around his waist.

“Oh Tom, Gemma, this is my BOYFRIEND Callum”

Tom stood frozen. “Oh, oh right, nice to um, meet you”

“Great to meet you too, thanks for the business, I hear that this is the second car in the family this week” Callum said smiling directly at Tom, looking deeply into his eyes. Back off buddy he thought, he’s taken.

Callum turned to Ben, kissing the side of his head. “Best salesman in the world this one”. He then turned and walked back to Jay’s desk, sitting back in the chair.

“So Gemma, here are the keys and all the paperwork, let’s get you to your new car!”

Heading back out, Ben first followed by Gemma and Tom. 

“Nice to meet you Tom” Callum said flashing a smile. 

10 minutes later Ben returned. “Thanks babe, I think that did the trick!”

Callum stood up walking to Ben and cupping his hands to his face. “Well he can’t be blamed babe, you are adorable, just a shame that you are mine”

“All yours?”

Callum kissed Ben deeply. “All mine” he said breathlessly “Now I’m off home, are you coming home for lunch?”

“Why what do you have in mind?”

“Ooh plenty, come home at 12”

“I’ll be there”

At 1.30 lying curled up together in their bed, gently kissing, Ben’s phone began to ring. Jay’s name on the screen.

“Oh crap, I better get back”

“Hmm really? Can’t you tell Jay that you are sick?” Callum said running his hands up and down Ben’s back.

“I wish babe, but you know how it is. I’ll finish up as early as I can, but you better be here, right here, when I get back.”

Ben got up, quickly dressing as Callum watching him.

“Admiring the view, huh?”

“Always, beautiful” 

Ben leant over and kissed Callum gently. “I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Yeah”

2 days passed fairly uneventfully, a few people popped in looking at the cars, but it was mainly quiet. Tom was a distant memory, clear Callum had scared him off Ben thought. 

Lunch was rapidly approaching and Ben was just debating what to have, even thinking of popping to the Vic for a cheeky pint and a burger when the door opened and there was Tom.

Really? Ben thought, what is it going to take?

“Tom, how are you?”

“I thought you might fancy a spot of lunch” Tom said putting a bag containing a sandwich in front of Ben.

“No thanks mate, I’m fine” Ben said handing the sandwich back to Tom.

Tom looked a little hurt taking it from Ben. 

“Oh um, early lunch was it?”

“No. This is just not appropriate Tom, I really need you to stop this.”

“Stop what? I just wanted to say thanks”

“Thanks for what?”

“For the great car deals.”

“Tom, mate, it’s my job, but I have a boyfriend, you know that. I’m very happy.”

“Well, you could be happier”

“No mate, I couldn’t.”

“Give me a chance”

Ben laughed “absolutely not! Look Tom I would like you to leave now”

“Give me a chance, please” Tom looked at Ben with pleading eyes.

“Tom” Ben sighed “look I know what it’s like when you like someone and it’s not felt back yeah, but I am REALLY not the one for you. I have never loved anyone like I love Callum. I don’t want anyone else. Not ever, alright? He is the love of my life. I can’t help you, and I would prefer it if you didn’t come back here again.” Ben took a seat back in his chair.

Tom closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

“No, no, no” he muttered.

Ben looked back at his computer screen.

“Take care Tom”

Quick as a flash Tom was around the desk, grabbing hold of Ben by the collar he dragged him up.

‘What the hell?”

“I tried asking nicely, now look what you made me do” he said 

Ben didn’t see it coming, the flash of the blade his only warning, as the knife entered his side. The shock at the sight of his own blood masking the pain as Tom let go, Ben dropping to the floor behind his desk.

“I told you, you could be happier, I guess you proved me right” he whispered into Ben’s ear as he turned around and walked out.

10 minutes later Callum walked out of the tube. Something didn’t feel right. Something about Ben. Callum got his phone out of his pocket, no messages or missed calls. Why did he feel like he needed to talk to Ben?  
He dialled Ben, the phone rang and rang. Hmm, no answer.  
Strolling back, Callum’s mind began to wander until he found himself at the door of the car lot, he stepped inside.

“Ben? Baby?” He called.  
Hmm he’s not here, he thought, that’s weird. Then he heard it, a mumble or a groan. What was that? Stepping further into the room, he saw a shoe, dashing over there was Ben on the floor, white as a sheet, with a blood soaked shirt.

“Ben!” Callum grabbed him “Oh god, what happened”

“Stabbed” Ben whispered.

Callum grabbed his phone, dialling 999. “Help me please, my boyfriend has been stabbed, you must come now, please help!”

As they arrived in the hospital Ben was immediately taken through, Callum tried to follow, but as Ben was being seen to he was asked to wait outside. Callum stood outside the door looking in devastated, he looked down at his red hands, still covered in Ben’s blood. How on earth could this have happened?

The police arrived shortly after but there was little Callum could tell them, after all he had only found Ben in that state, but at least he had remained conscious.

An hour later a nurse came to get Callum. “Mr Highway?”

“Yes, yes”

“He’s ok, you can come in, it was a flesh wound, we’ve stitched him up, he’ll be fine”

Sitting up in a gown, Ben smiled.

“Hi babe”

“Oh god Ben, are you ok? I was so scared”

“Yeah I’m ok, the blood looked worse than it was, but you will have to be careful with me for a while” Ben grinned.

“Was it him, was it Tom?”

“Yeah” Ben said looking down.

“Did you tell the police?”

“Yeah babe. We have him on our records so I told them to go and ask Jay. They’ll find him. He’s hardly a master criminal, just a bit of a loon”

“Ben he stabbed you.”

“I know Cal, I was there. It could have been a lot worse, I haven’t even got to stay in, we can go home soon”

“You aren’t going into that car lot tomorrow”

“Ok, ok, I won’t”

“I want him found”

“Me too babe, me too”

“So what happened? I thought we had sorted this”

“I don’t know babe. He came back and had brought me a sandwich, I told him I wasn’t hungry and that I wasn’t interested. I thought he got it, but then out of nowhere he does this. It was mental”

“He’s unhinged”

“Yeah, I know you are right. Just couldn’t take no for an answer”

“He belongs in jail”

“Well I can’t see where he’s going to hide, so I think that it is exactly where he is going”

At home Callum got Ben settled propped up in bed, putting a film on the laptop on his knees.

“Really babe, I’m ok”

Going into the kitchen to make him a nice dinner, Callum leant over the sink as the tears started to fall. With his shoulders shaking he desperately tried to muffle his sobs.

“Babe, come here.” Ben’s voice came from the bedroom.

Callum poked his head around the door, eyes red.

“Sorry baby, you don’t need me getting upset”

“Cal” Ben looked up at Callum with his puppy dog eyes. “I know you love me, and I know you were scared, of course you are upset. Come here I want you next to me”

“You need to eat.”

“Just for a minute, come here”

Callum moved over and gently sat on the bed, wrapping his hand around Ben’s face and nudging his nose into his neck.

“I love you so much”

“I know babe”

“What if I had lost you?”

“I’m ok babe. I’m ok”

Callum started to cry, slowly first and then harder, his whole body shaking. “When I got to the car lot I thought you were dead.”

“I’m here babe”

“Oh Ben” Callum said as he pulled Ben tighter.

“Ow! Easy tiger, I was stabbed you know!”

Callum laughed. “There’s no one like you”

“Never will be, but I won’t be here either if you don’t make me dinner, wasting away here, baby, where’s me dinner?”

“I’m on it” Callum kissed Ben’s cheek and slowly rose from the bed. “Chicken pasta?”

“What else?” Ben winked.

Tom wasn’t exactly a criminal mastermind, and the police found him the following day hiding at his mum’s house, immediately arresting him when he confessed.  
When asked why he had stabbed Ben he replied with “I was just trying to say thanks”

2 weeks later Ben was healing up and heading back to work, even though Callum wasn’t keen.  
“It’s time to get back to normal babe. I’ll be fine”

Callum had secretly taken the day off so that he could be nearby to check on him. Texting Ben every 10 minutes to make sure he was ok. At 11, Callum couldn’t wait anymore and decided to drop by, Ben was in the middle of serving a customer, completing the paperwork when Callum suddenly burst in.

“Oh sorry, just wanted to pop by”

Ben looked up and smiled at his flustered boyfriend. “Take a seat, I’ll be with you in a minute”.

Ben finished up with the customer, seeing him off and locking the door behind him.

“So what can I do for you then beautiful? Like the look of anything in particular?”

“Oh I very much like what I see, so much” Callum said rising from the seat

“Fortunately Jay knows that when the office is rocking, don’t come a knocking!” Ben laughed.

“Oh is that right?” said Callum lips heading to Ben’s neck, “Then let’s get a rocking!”


End file.
